The Dragon Fairy
by Diamondbookz
Summary: Set after season 6 before 7 The battle with Acheron was over and almost all the Winx were happy. All but Bloom. With Sky too busy with his duties and Bloom left all alone. The missing hero, Riven comes back to pick up the pieces of Bloom's broken heart
1. chapter 1

Chapter One

Bloom had been happy for a while, she finally got to relax. The world was safe, from Acheron and it had been for months now, and the Winx were happy. Well almost all of them.

Stella was with Brandon, enjoying their time together.

Flora and Helia loved to be outside, talking and drawing.

Timmy and Tecna were always discovering new things together and playing all this digital games.

Aisha had Nex, and they got through their slightly rough patch. They were happy.

Musa even found a new boyfriend named Link. He was the son of a noble, who got sent to Red Fountain, and he loved music just as much as she did. Link made Musa happy, happier than when she was with Riven.

Sky was busy. Ever since they took down the Acheron and everything was peaceful, he had been too busy with his duties. Bloom could understand that really. She had seen all Daphne had to do for Domino.

What made Bloom upset was him promising to have a date and never showing up.

He had blown off eight dates now. Sky had promised that he could come to this one. He said he told his his father to clear his schedule for the date, and that he would be on time.

That's why she was here. She was in a park in Magix waiting for him. Sky was ten minutes late. Bloom slouched. He was late again. "No." she told herself,"It's only ten minutes he said he would come. I'll wait a little longer."

Ten turned into thirty and thirty turned into an hour.

Slowly, the tears on Bloom's eyes fell. "Should've known he wouldn't come."

It was already late. The sky had turned from blue to pink, the sun starting to set. Shoppers and tourists were heading home, as shops closed for the night.

Bloom was about to head home herself when she heard a kinda familiar voice. "Bloom? What're you doing out here."

The Princess looked up to see a spiky magenta haired specialist. One that left along time ago. "Riven!" Bloom ran towards him and hugged him, surprising him.

Immediately, Riven spotted the tears and their tracks on her face. "Hey what's wrong Bloom?" She tried to brush it off,"Its nothing. Just a petty hung going on with Sky."

"Sky?" Riven raised an eyebrow.

Bloom quickly changed the subject, not knowing her efforts were in vain.

"Where've you been?"

Riven rubbed the back of his head. "Uh I've been around. Stayed on Earth, Eraklyon, even went to Domino for a while before coming back. I've been training real hard." He looked away from Bloom. "How's everyone?"

Bloom and Riven sat down on a park bench.

"Stella and Brandon are good. They're visiting So. Aisha and Nex are together Timmy and Tecna are spending time playing those virtual games. Musa actually has a new boyfriend named Link and their really happy together. They're all actually at Alfea right now, hanging out."

Bloom paused to look at Riven. He didn't even give an inclination that he was upset about it in the slightest.

"And Sky... well I haven't seen him around much, so I can't really tell you." She said sadly.

The specialist looked at her with concerned eyes,"You two... okay?" She pursed her lips,"I don't know."

"He's actually blown off eight dates now. Nine counting this one." She confessed. Slowly, tears fell again.

Riven's eyes widened. Last time he was here Sky was obsessed with Bloom. To hear that he was blowing her off was shocking to say the least.

"He's probably got duties, you know. He is the crown prince of Eraklyon." She assured him, wiping the tears away.

Riven shook his head,"That's no reason Bloom. Maybe the first or second time, but nine dates. I think you're giving Sky a little too much credit Bloom."

"I-" she started to say, but the magenta haired boy cut her off. "Come on. What were you guys supposed to do?"

The redhead bit her lip,"We were supposed to grab dinner and then walk around the park or just do something together."

Riven grinned,"I know a nice diner. It should still be open too."

He dragged her to this cozy diner and they sat in a booth. They talked mostly about what was happening with Bloom, and Riven's adventures. Throughout dinner, the conversation never stopped.

Afterwards, they walked around the park, and they sat next to a tree, where Riven's wind rider was parked.

"So when are you coming back?" Bloom asked.

Riven sighed he knew that question was coming. It was inevitable. "I-I don't know. I might go back to Red Fountain soon. Maybe teach or just help out. If not, I was planning on going back to another planet, train some more. I'm still trying to figure out how to be a hero. Someone people can depend on."

Bloom placed a hand on his arm. After all this time, he still wore his specialist suit.

"The best way to do that is to just be there for people Riven."

He sighed again, but didn't say anything."

As an attempt to lighten the mood, Bloom suggested,"How about you teach me how to ride that wind rider of yours?"

Riven was grateful for the subject change. "After all this time, Sky never taught you how? I taught Musa how on our second date."

Bloom's face darken at the mention of Sky, but it gone in a flash. "I never really needed to. To go places I either took the Magix train, or he drove me around. Not to mention that most of the time I flew places. Fairy remember?"

He chuckled, and stood up. "Well now's a great time to learn. Maybe if you're good enough, you can drive us back to Alfea later."

The fairy followed him, and awaited instructions.

Riven started to explain,"Well first you're going to swing your leg over, and put both your hand on the handles. Push this purple button to turn it on, and twist the handle backwards to make it go. Press on these breaks to make it stop This green button here, is for when we get messages from Cordatorta or the others."

By the end of the lecture, Bloom was slightly confident that she would do it.

"All right. Now you can try. Remember to keep your balance though, so you don't fall or wobble, and lean to turn. Got it?"

The Princess of Domino nodded,"Yeah." The specialist gestured to get on. "Give it a go, if you're ready."

The first time, Bloom wobbled a bit, and almost fell. The second time, she was steady, but almost hit a tree when turning, but the third time, she managed to do it perfectly.

She took of the helmet,"Yes! Did you see that! I did it."

Riven smirked and clapped,"Good job!" Bloom stood in front of him,"Can I drive us to Alfea?" Riven shrugged. I don't see why not."

She cheered and got on, and he hopped on behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

It was a good thing he still carries around a spare helmet.

She wobbled a bit, and quickly Riven out his hand over her on the handles. "Easy there." They rode like this to Alfea. And the Winx stood there surprisingly with the specialists waiting.

Bloom took off her helmet and got off the wind rider.

Stella squealed,"Yess! I just knew he would come." Brandon chuckled at his girlfriend. "It's good to see you Sky."

Helia agreed,"Yeah. You've been so busy the last couple months."

Riven reached up to take his helmet off. "Actually, I'm not Sky."


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

Everyone stood there shocked, but the specialists were the first to react.

They swarmed Riven in an instant, cheering. All except for Nex and Link who hung back since they didn't know Riven that well or at all

"Riven where've you been?!" Brandon asked.

Riven shrugged,"Traveling."

Timmy exclaimed,"It's good to have you back."

Helia looked at him,"You are staying right?"

The newly returned specialist glanced at Bloom, and then back to Helia,"Maybe."

Brandon clapped him on the back,"Well we should celebrate that you're here now, maybe we can go grab Sky."

The mention of Sky's name seemed to have shaken Stella out of her stupor.

"Sky! He didn't show up did he Bloom." The blonde turned to her friend expectantly.

Bloom stared at the ground and shook her head,"No."

Tecna butted in,"Why were you with Riven anyway?"

"Yeah. While it great to see you Riven. why were you with Bloom?" Musa asked.

Riven answered for her. "Bloom was waiting for Sky, and I was in town. I saw her, and we grabbed dinner and talked since Sky stood her up again."

He kept it his story short. Though no matter how short and quick it was, Stella fumed,"Why! Prince or not! Sky's gonna get it!" Brandon calmed down his girlfriend.

Tecna put her hand on her hip,"He stood you up again." Musa pulled out her phone. "You should call him."

Bloom tried to stop her,"No! Don't, I'll talk to him tomorrow. We have a celebration on Domino anyway. Daphne's birthday remember? I can talk to him there. All the royals are invited."

Musa sighed," Fine."game

The fairy of the Dragon Flame relaxed and turned to Riven with a smile, "Thanks for tonight, I had fun."

Riven smiled at her, "It's no problem."

Musa brought Link forward. "Riven this is my boyfriend Link. He's new to Red Fountain." The magenta haired specialist shook his hand.

Even though they parted on mutual terms, Musa looked for a sign of anger or something, but she found nothing.

There was a noise, and the heroes and Winx turned to find Griselda. "What are you doing here. Off to bed girls and go back to Red Fountain. I'll be informing Cordatorta and Saladin that you were out here."

Everyone groaned, and mumbled,"Yes Madame Griselda."

The Winx and Heroes stared as the two said their goodbyes.

Bloom turned to Riven,"Thank you for this afternoon." He smiled at her,"It's no problem." She held the helmet out to him, but he shook his head,"Keep it."

The fairy smiled back,"Alright, oh! Go with Brandon and the guys to Domino tomorrow."

He looked unsure,"I'm not sure if I'm welcomed." Bloom scoffed,"I invited you. You're coming." The hero in question smirked,"I guess I'll see you there. Night Bloom."

"Night Riven."

~ At Red Fountain ~

Riven sat in Brandon's room on Sky's bed since he was on Eraklyon. Brandon threw a ball in the air,"So what's with Bloom. Stella says that she's been upset, since Sky's been gone. But tonight, Bloom seemed happy."

The brunette caught the ball, and sat on his bed. "We're just friends, if that's what you're asking. Not that it's any of your business." Riven growled.

Brandon nodded,"Just checking." Riven scoffed.

Timmy knocked then opened the door,"Hey Riven? Headmaster Saladin wants to see you."

"Fine."

Saladin sat in his desk, and Riven stood in front of him. "Riven, I'm glad you're back and safe. If you're going to stay in Magix, I'd like to offer you the position of teaching. Help Cordatorta out like the rest of your friends are. You get a food and housing too."

The hero hesitated,"I..."

The headmaster held out a hand," I understand that you might have to think about it so you can tell me by Tuesday. Two days from now."

Riven nodded,"Thank Headmaster."

The magenta boy walked back to Brandon's dorm, to find him talking with Sky and he rest of the guys

The blonde was surprised,"Riven! When did you get back! And where have you been."

Riven tensed at the sight of Sky,"Talking with Saladin, offered me a job." The crowned prince smiled,"Guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other." The magenta hero shrugged,"If I stay."

Brandon looked at him,"If you'll stay?"

"C'mon man take the job." Helia encouraged.

Riven shrugged them off.

The specialists rolled their eyes and Sky asked the guys,"Do you think Bloom's okay. I got caught up in... stuff and I couldn't get out of it."

The fiery hero couldn't help, but scoff,"So that's what you've been telling her for the last nine dates."

They looked at Riven shocked that he'd say that. To be honest, Riven himself was surprised.

Sky gave him a look,"It's true, I had things to do and places to be, I couldn't go to the date."

Riven shoved his hands in his pocket,"Then stop promising to come."

The blonde prince clenched his fist,"You know what! You weren't here for months, you have no right to be poking in other people's business!"

"Your girlfriend went to me! She was crying and confided in me!" Riven shoved him away.

Sky growled, and tried to shove him back, but Brandon held him in place. "Calm down guys."

Timmy agreed,"Yeah. Maybe Riven should stay with Helia and I."

The man in question sneered,"Whatever."

He walked out the door stiff.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Girls are wearing Vortex of Flame outfits.

Bloom and the girls were on Domino, in Daphne's room. It was an hour before the party, and they were already dressed.

Bloom sat on next to Daphne on the bed,"I'm so happy for you Daphne! Oh and I want to give you a present!"

Daphne smiled,"Oh Bloom you didn't have to get me anything." Bloom pulled out a small box,"It's really nothing fancy."

The blonde princess of Domino opened the box and gasped. Inside was a golden pocket in the shape of a heart. Daphne took it out,"Its beautiful Bloom."

"Open it." Bloom said.

There was a picture of Bloom and Daphne together. It was after her coronation. Both of them were transformed still. Daphne in Sirenix and Bloom in Bloomix.

"I love it so much Bloom."

The two siblings hugged, and Stella squealed,"Aww that's so cute."

The rest of the Winx gave their gifts early too.

Musa and Tecna coordinated giving an updated cell phone with the latest tunes, and a pair of earbuds.

Aisha worked with Stella and they came up with a brand new outfit, stylish but still able to work out in.

Flora gave her a floral perfume, one she concocted on her own.

Daphne hugged all of them,"Thanks girls. These gifts are amazing."

They chatted for a little while longer, until Stella brought up the boys. "I wonder what they'll be wearing." Musa giggled," I bet you there going to come in their specialists uniform."

Flora shook her head,"I think they'll be wearing tuxes probably navy blue or black, with a different colored tie."

"Except Thoren and Sky." Daphne jumped in. "Sky would wear his crowned prince clothing and Thoren would wear a formal nobility outfit. Seeing as if something happened to Erendor and Sky he would be next in line."

At the mention of Sky, Bloom's mood dampened. Flora noticed,"What's wrong?"

Bloom couldn't meet their eyes," I still haven't talked to Sky, and I know he'll be here. I don't know what to say."

" Tell has him how you feel. That he's being unfair to you." Tecna suggested. Aisha nodded in agreement,"Mhm."

There was a knock on the door, and a maid popped her head in,"Ladies. You are needed downstairs, the party is going to start soon."

oOoOoOo

Bloom stood slightly behind her sister on her right, and her parents on her left. She could see the girls. Stella and Aisha were not with them though.

They were in the front with their parents, seeing as they were princesses. She spotted the specialists next to the Winx. Flora was right. They were in tuxes, with different colored ties. Riven was there too. His tux was black with a magenta tie to match his hair. Riven smirked when he saw her looking at him.

Sky was with his parents in the front row, and they were accompanied by Diaspro, who was in a red long sleeveless halter dress.

Oritel was beginning to wrap up his speech,"It means a lot to us that all of you were able to make it. Now it is time for what everyone came here for.Let the feast commence!"

The music was playing a lively tune. Some grabbed a partner and danced, some went to the tables to eat, and some went up to Domino's royal family to give them their thanks and greetings.

When the royal family of Eraklyon same up, Diaspro was not with them. Samara hugged Daphne and Bloom,"Happy Birthday Daphne, and it's good to see you again Bloom."

Both said girls curtsied,"Thank you your highness."

Samara waved a hand,"None of that, you may call me Samara." They smiled and nodded. Samara went on to greet Marion and Oritel, before letting Erendor take over. He greeted the girls, before addressing Oritel. They shared a firm handshake,"Oritel. Nice to see you again."

Oritel chuckled,"Good to see you to Erendor."

Sky said his greeting to Marion and Daphne before turning to Oritel,"Hello sir." Oritel shook his hand,"Hello Sky." The blonde prince glanced at Bloom before looking at said girl's father,"I was wondering if I could steal Bloom away for a dance."

Oritel smiled," Of course."

Sky whisked her away. The moment they were alone he apologized,"I'm sorry I missed our date." Bloom sucked in a breath.

Tecna' swords repeating in her head like a mantra. Tell him how you feel.

"Sky I-"

Bloom was interrupted by a familiar blonde princess.

"Hello Bloom. Mind if I steal Sky for a moment." Diaspro said smoothly. Bloom clenched her teeth,"Yes I do mind."

Diaspro had a sickly sweet smile plastered on her face,"Well we have more official business to discuss."

Bloom glared at the girl and was about to retort when Sky cut in,"Bloom go. I'll find you later." He gave her a reassuring smile, before taking Diaspro's hand and began dancing.

The redhead stifled her pain and tears before meeting up with Riven who stood off to the side.

"Hey Bloom."

"Hey." Bloom said.

Riven glanced at the dance floor before looking back at Bloom,"Why aren't you dancing?"

Bloom tensed,"I was. Until Diaspro cut in." Riven looked surprised,"And Sky let her? When I was here Sky couldn't stand her." She shrugged,"I guess things changed."

Riven held out a hand to her," Well how about we dance." Bloom smiled,"Sure." She took his hand and off they went. Riven stumbled a few times, but soon he got the hang of it.

They bumped into Brandon and Stella at one point. "Riven?" Brandon seemed surprised to see Riven dancing. Stella was surprised to see Riven dancing with Bloom.

"Why aren't you with Sky?" Stella asked.

Bloom answered,"He's dancing with Diaspro."

"What!" Stella shrieked.

"It's fine Stella really." Bloom said.

Stella fumed,"No it's not! When I get my hands on him!" Brandon pulled his girlfriend away,"We'll be going now before Stella attacks somebody." He let out a nervous chuckle and Bloom waved goodbye.

Riven looked at Bloom whose mood seemed to even more depressed,"You shouldn't have to put up with a guy like him Bloom."

She didn't say anything.


End file.
